


Just Friends.

by HumanitysStrongestHope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysStrongestHope/pseuds/HumanitysStrongestHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, he was reminded this was supposed to be the best day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends.

How long had it been since he was rushing home from the office, angry at his boss for keeping longer than expected? 

How long had it been since he charged into the food store, worried he would be behind schedule? 

How long had it been since he was making his lover's dinner, angel hair pasta heartily covered in bolognese and cheese?

How long had it been since he received a phone call from his lover warning him he'd be home within the half hour? 

How long had it been since he ran up the steps, nearly tripping as he stripped on his way up so he could hurriedly wash himself under the cold stream of his shower? 

How long had it been since he was throwing on black slacks, that as his lover always told him, hugged is legs in all the best ways, a dark gray button-down with the sleeves rolled up just as his lover liked them, and slicked back his dark locks, leaving a few choice pieces hanging in his face?

How long had it been since he removed dinner from the stove, placing it expertly onto two porcelain dishes?

How long had it been since he was placing bright, red and soft, pink rose petals all around their dining room table, lighting unscented-candles (as his lover had a sensitive nose) and dimming the recessed lighting? 

How long had it been since he checked the clock, realizing it had been nearly an hour since his lover had called? 

How long had it been since he placed the two dinner plates in the oven to keep them from going cold? 

How long had it been since he realized it was almost two hours since he had last heard from his lover? 

How long had been when he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the door when he heard the slam of a car's door just outside? 

How long had it been since his knees nearly crippled under his weight when he saw two police officers standing in his doorway? 

How long had it been since he ran back into his kitchen and blew out all the candles, that had long since dripped wax all over their dining room table, grabbed the small box from the table, and quickly threw on his shoes? 

How long had it been since he grabbed his keys, nearly dropping them when he tried to start up his car?

How long had it been since he arrived at Rose Hospital?

How long had it been since he sat in the dark blue, hard chair of the waiting room? 

How long had it been since he got here? 

How long? Two hours? Three? He wasn't sure anymore. He quickly glanced down the hallway, searching for his lover's doctor. He was told by the woman that his lover was not expected to fall into a complete comatose state, that he was just unconscious from the impact. A drunk driver had smashed into the side of his lover's car at a red light. His lover was lucky, however. His lover had noticed the car speeding towards his left side, and he began to accelerate and veer slightly to the right. His lover moved only about 1 foot, give or take, before the collision; those mere 12 inched being the only thing that prevented the deaths of both drivers. 

The drunk driver was also in this hospital being treated for a severe injury to the head and leg. His lover, however, was unconscious and suffered a minor injury to his spine. Luckily, he was not paralyzed and was expected to be able to walk within a few months. His lover was an extremely lucky man, the doctor had told him. The doctor stayed him with him a what the man was sure was only a few moments that seemed to be centuries long each. When the doctor left, the man was yet again left alone with his thoughts. The worry and fear taking over him. 

He was startled when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He was greeted by a petite, blonde women, who gently spoke his name. "You may see him now. He is stable, and it appears he will be waking up soon." 

The man sprung from his seat and bolted to her side. He resisted every urge to run down the hall to his lover's room because he did not wish to be escorted from the hospital before he could even get a glimpse of his lover. After another set of minutes that seemed to last an eternity, they arrived at the doorway of his lovers room. He could faintly hear the sound of the heart monitor, and wished for nothing more than to hold his lover. The nurse opened the door for the man and stepped aside, aware of their need for privacy. 

He ran to his lover's side, quickly grabbing hold of the tanned hand that was much colder than it usually was. He brushed some of the chocolate locks out of his lover's face and placed a tender, loving kiss onto his forehead. His lover was safe, and he was going to be okay. Yes, bruises littered the usually pure skin, and his forehead would have a scar that stretched only from his left eyebrow to his hairline, but he was going to be okay. 

He heard a soft moan come from his lover and he gasped while tears welled up in his eyes. His icy eyes met with the bright, Caribbean-blue eyes he was so used to seeing filled with love that was now filled with confusion. His lover pulled away from him and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the confused look right off his lover's face. However, something told him that was by far the wrong thing to do. 

His lover reached his throat and let out a small cough. He quickly gave his lover the cup of water at his bedside. His lover took the cup with a shaky hand and looked down. After what seemed like an eternity, the water was gone, and his lover finally looked back up. The man expected to be greeted with an 'I-love-you' or a surprised gasp of his name, but he was greeted with the three words no one every wants to hear from a loved one. 

"I-I... Wh-who are you?" 

Eyes that usually were half-lidded opened wide like those of a deer caught in headlights. 

Nothing but the sound of the outside storm could be heard. 

Though the man was sure the sound of his heart breaking was louder than any of the thunder that boomed outside. The room flashed with lightning and the man nearly fell to his knees. 

He reached a hand into this pocket, grabbing hold the small velvet box inside tightly, and he was reminded this was supposed to be the best day of his life. He swallowed long and hard before he looked back up to meet the eyes of his lover. 

"I'm... W-we're j-just friends." 

Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this ;-; was it even sad?
> 
>  
> 
> (this is my first one-shot, so please tell me what you thought)


End file.
